


The Legends and the OutKasts

by AJac_Goodnight



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJac_Goodnight/pseuds/AJac_Goodnight
Summary: The OutKasts covered many legendary bands. One such band was KISS. In the girls' rise to fame, one of them caught Eric Singer and Tommy Thayer's eye. What happened next in Eric and Tommy's plan was one of her wildest dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex Jacobs, Mel Tollier, Jannah Jette, and Bailey Moxey. We are the OutKasts. This is our story, our crazy, fucked up rollercoaster story. 

My name is Alex Jacobs, I'm the drummer for the OutKasts. I was inspired to start drumming by my favourite member of KISS, Eric Singer. I looked up to him, and learned as much as I could by going to four concerts.  
"Alex, your phones ringing. Answer it," Mel said, and I grabbed my phone.  
"Hello, Alex Jacobs speaking," I said, not expecting to hear four voices on the other line.  
"Ah! She answers!!!!!" I grinned broadly when I heard the voice of none other than Paul Stanley.  
"Hi Paul, how are you?" I asked, and I heard scoffing in the background.  
"You're gonna ask Paul how he's doing, but you ain't gonna ask me, Tommy or Gene how we're doing?" I nearly fainted when I heard Eric say that.  
"Holy fucking shit..... Eric Singer.."   
"The one and only. Hey, babe, I need your help," he husked, and I bit my lip.   
"What kind of help?" I asked, not fully expecting his response.   
"I need you to help me with some personal issues. I want you to be mine," he husked, and my heart stopped. 

I sat in my room, still too stunned about what Eric told me.   
"Alex, what did he say?" Mel asked, and I sighed.   
"He asked me to be his temporary girlfriend just until things settle out with his ex-wife. My head is just still reeling from it all," I murmured, and she looked at me with a shocked expression.   
"Did you say no?" She asked, but I shook my head.   
"I accepted," I mumbled, and she sighed. Soon enough, I got a text from Eric.  
'Babe, I'm glad you accepted. I'm still surprised that you did. Just know that I'm always going to be right here if you need to call or text me at any time of the day. I love you babe.' I sighed and rubbed my face, hard. I knew he'd get over it soon enough and end the temporary relationship him and I have set up. What I wasn't expecting was for our plan to backfire on us both.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to my phone ringing. I groggily answered it, only to hear Eric crowing happily on the other side.  
"Good morning baby!! How did you sleep?" He asked, chipper as ever.  
"Eric, it's too damned early. I'm gonna go back to sleep for a bit," I mumbled, attempting to hang up.  
"Alex, babe, its 10:30 here. Its 12:30 pm where you are. C'mon, get up. I wanna spend time with you," he pleaded, but stopped.  
"Did you just say.... you want to spend time with me? You motherfucker, you're here, aren't you," I groaned, and he sighed.  
"Yes, I am. Please, I wanna spend time with my beautiful woman," he whispered, and I groaned as I got up. I hung up and got dressed slowly, then tamed my unruly green and black hair. Small tendrils of silver fell into my face as I walked downstairs. I then caught sight of his broad shoulders and long black curls. I bit my lip hard as I got to the bottom of the stairs.  
"Eric?" I asked quietly, and he turned around. His blue eyes widened and my breath hitched. He was even more good looking up close.  
"Alex, baby... Wow, you look.. You're absolutely stunning babe," he said, stumbling over his words. I blushed furiously, glancing down at my feet.  
"Eric, why did you come?" I asked, and he looked ashamed.  
"Because I wanted to talk to you about what I proposed," he said sheepishly. I sighed and shook my head.  
"Have a seat. Do you want anything to drink?" I asked, and he shook his head. I nodded and sat in my favourite armchair.  
"I have a feeling that you think it's not going to work. I can see it in your eyes, Singer," I said, and he sighed softly.  
"Actually, that's not it at all. I have a feeling that it will work and that I might end up falling in love with you more than I already am. I just want it to work out between us," he said, and I sighed.  
"Eric, if you think your in love with me, you might wanna reconsider. I'm a nobody. All I am is a drummer for an up and coming band. And your someone I look up to for learning purposes. You'll tire of me soon enough and you'll leave," I dismissed, and he growled.  
"If you think that I'm going to leave you, you are highly mistaken," he husked, lunging at me and smashing his lips against mine. His fingers tangled into my hair, his tongue forcing it's way into my mouth. He then moved me onto his lap, hands moving from my hair to my ass. I pulled away and tugged on his hair, hard.  
"Next time you do that, I'm kicking you in the dick. Understood?" I growled, and he nodded. I then let go of his hair, and he grinned slyly.   
"Bring it on, babe. I like 'em feisty," he husked, pulling my hips closer to his. I grinned and stood, surprised that he let me up.   
"Eric, just let me get to know you. Please," I said quietly, and he nodded. He then looked at my legs, mainly focusing on my right leg. Part of my largest tattoo was showing on the back of my calf, and I tugged down the hem of my bottoms. But it was too late.   
"Can I see?" He asked, and I sighed. I then lowered my right pant leg to where I could slip out my leg. My whole right upper leg was covered, it went up my right side, and ended on the back of my calf. The tattoo was based off the Destroyer album. But it included Tommy and Eric instead of Ace and Peter. Eric's eyes widened when he saw it.   
"How long did it take?" He asked, and I smiled broadly.   
"Took me at least 12 sessions," I told him, and he nodded.   
"It looks really badass," he whispered, and I bit my lip.   
"Just no touchy until I'm more comfortable with you. Please," I whispered, "I couldn't bear it right now. The whole kiss thing took all my self control not to freak out and kick ass." Little did him and I know, but me showing him my leg was the first step in me opening up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric sat next to me, his arm around my shoulders. We were watching a stupid movie when the questions started.  
"Remind me, when do you girls have your first major show?" He asked, and I sighed.  
"Two months. Why?" I asked, and he shrugged.  
"I thought we could do a few things before then," he commented, and I shook my head laughing.  
"Like what?" I asked, smiling broadly. His returning smile made me blush, and I bit my lip.  
"I'd like to take you out on a date or two. Get to know you. Maybe, if things work out between us, get married," he murmured, leaning over to nuzzle my cheek. But I was too stunned to notice. He was delusional to think I'd ever settle down and marry. I'm too fucked up for marriage.  
"Eric, I'm too fucked up for that. Too fucked up for marriage. I just am," I muttered, and he held me closer.  
"That's why I want to help you. To be that rock you need," Eric murmured, kissing my cheek tenderly. I started to shake, and I cuddled closer to him. His arms wrapped even tighter around me, and I rested my head against his shoulder   
"Eric, are you sure you truly want to help me?" I asked, and he sighed.  
"Alex, I'm sure I want to help you. I can't imagine a day without helping you. And I know I'm sounding all sappy and shit, but it's true. When I said I'd fall head over heels in love with you, I meant it. I can't imagine a day without seeing the woman I'm falling in love with. You've been so open with me already, and I can't imagine what it's like having to learn to love someone. Especially when it's an arranged deal. Babe, I want to help you in any way you want me to," he whispered, and I buried my face into his chest.  
"You being there and providing this kind of comfort, it helps more than you think. I never got this kind of comfort when I was younger," I murmured, snuggling even closer to Eric. He frowned, tipping my chin up.   
"Then let me show you what its like to feel loved, to feel cherished. Baby, I love you wholeheartedly. I want to spoil you, too. I love you babe," he whispered, kissing me possessively. I kissed back, opening up for the man I started to fall in love with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a pre-warning, there will be mentions of self harm and past trauma. If you ever feel the need to self harm or more, please reach out. You can reach out to me if you would like as well. I will be available to pm's if you feel those thoughts. If you haven't been told this, you matter and I love you!

Eric soon moved me onto his lap, his kiss becoming more fervent and needy. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tugging the tie from his hair. I then knotted my fingers in his thick curls, earning a deep groan from Eric. His hands moved from my sides down to my ass, pulling me closer to him. When I pulled away, he leaned in and nuzzled my neck.  
"Baby, I love you," he husked, tenderly pressing a kiss to my jaw. I hummed softly, and he lightly nibbled on my neck.  
"I love you too," I murmured, cupping his cheeks and leaned in to kiss him again. He hummed softly into the kiss before pulling away. 

Eric stood in the doorway as I methodically cleaned my equipment room.  
"Why do you clean this so methodically? Why not just get someone to clean the gear?" Eric asked, and I sighed.  
"Cause I don't want any of the bands equipment broken or stolen," I murmured, and he sighed.  
"I can understand that, but why not get extra help?" He asked, sighing.  
"I don't like asking for help. It's just who I am. You better get used to it if we do continue to want to be in a commited relationship," I murmured, and he smiled.  
"You're so stubborn. I love you being so stubborn like this. Please don't ever change. Not for me, not for anyone. I love you for who you are, no matter what. Even on your worst days, I will never leave. Just promise me that you'll try to communicate with me, even if it's hard that day," Eric murmured, walking in and wrapping me in his arms. I shuddered against him, and his arms tightened around me.   
"Eric, I struggle with so much. I can't explain how hard it is some days. I am the way I am because I was taught from a very young age to keep everything inside. To never let anyone know what I'm feeling. I struggle the most with self-harm. People ask why my right leg is so heavily inked up, and it's because I have many scars on my thigh. Just please bear with me when I have my really bad days," I murmured, peeking up at him.   
"Alex, baby girl, I'm proud and glad you told me when you were ready. You know I'm always here to help you. I know what its like to have those days, I do. I have depression myself, and I know I'll have bad days. Baby, I know also how much your tattoos mean to you, You're braver than me for getting such big ones in such painful areas. And to have them cover past self-harm scars. I know it wasn't easy for you, and I know they were probably quite painful to cover up. Don't ever be afraid to communicate with me or your band. And you can always communicate with Tommy and Paul when you meet them. Don't ever forget that you are so important to me. You mean so much to me and so many others, it's not even funny. I love you always, baby girl," Eric said, and I buried my face into his shoulder. He held me close, not saying anything. He knew I needed to be held. I felt his tears on my neck, and I held him tight. He had bared himself to me as I did to him. I wasn't scared of him, which was new to me. I could barely handle being in the same room as Jake, my band's bassist.   
"Eric, I love you too. I'm always going to be here too no matter what for you. Please, if you ever feel like you can't handle what's going on that day, please tell me. If you don't feel like talking that day, just come up to me and hug me tight. Just so I know you need me even more that day. I will drop everything to make sure you're ok. And I know you'll do the same for me," I murmured, and he nodded. He then leaned down and rested his forehead against mine, and I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat back as my bandmates squawked at one another. Soon, Jake started yelling.  
"SHUT UP SHAE!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!! I KNOW MORE ABOUT ALEX THAN YOU!!!" He screamed.  
"ENOUGH!! You do not know me at all Jake!!!! There's only one person who knows me better than any of you!!" I yelled back, and they all turned to look at me, wide eyed. Jake, who was seven foot and muscle bound, was shaking. I rarely yell at my band, and they knew that when I did, they were in trouble.  
"Jake, Shae, leave for the day. Hell, all of you take the rest of the day off. I need to be alone," I murmured, and they all silently walked out. I felt tears start to run down my face, and I sank to my knees. I heard the door open and close quietly, and I then felt arms wrap around me.  
"It's ok, baby girl. I'm here now," Eric cooed, and I buried my face into his chest and sobbed.  
"I hate my anxiety. I hate it!!!" I sobbed, and Eric pulled me onto his lap. His arms tightened around me as I cried, him holding me steady. We sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. I soon calmed and wiped my nose on my sleeve, and peeked up at Eric. His sweet smile calmed me, and I snuggled up to him.  
"Thank you," I murmured, and he leaned down to kiss my forehead tenderly. I smiled weakly up at him, and he wiped away my tears. Eric snuggled me closer and I buried my face into his chest.   
"Alex, love, what's wrong?" Eric murmured, and I nuzzled him before answering.   
"Anxiety from all the yelling. Just tired of Jake and Shae's bullshit, too. I just want them to stop arguing. And I'm also happy Bailey and Jannah aren't here today. I'm fucking glad though Mel isnt in the band, and we both know she'd be arguing alongside Jake and Shae," I murmured, remembering all to well on how Mel took her firing. I shuddered against Eric's chest, and he tightened his arms around me.   
"Baby girl, what Mel did wasn't your fault. We all didn't know she was about to stab us all in the back. Just please communicate with Jake and Shae and tell them what's going on. I know Jake will be understanding about it. Shae, I'd advise if she continues this bullshit, I'd fire her ass," Eric said, and I nodded. Eric was always so good at consoling me and giving the best advice.


	6. Chapter 6

When Eric and I walked out of the practice room, Shae, Jake, Jannah and Bailey were waiting for us.  
"Hey, you ok sis?" Jannah asked, and I shook my head.  
"Shae, I would like to talk with you, privately. Now," I said, and she followed me out of the room.  
"What's wrong boss?" Shae asked, and I rounded on her.  
"Listen to me, and listen good. I'm only going to warn you once. You continue this bullshit and arguing with everyone, I will have no choice but to fire your ass. Do you understand me?" I snapped, and she nodded frantically.  
"Yes ma'am I do. It won't happen again, I swear it!!" She squeaked, and I smiled serenely. When we walked out, Eric walked over and wrapped one arm around my waist tightly.  
"Everything ok?" Jake asked, and I nodded.  
"Yeah. It'll just take some time to adjust to the new rules we need to set in place for us all," I said softly, and they all nodded.

The band took to the new rules nicely. Jake, Jannah, and Bailey already suspected the new changes, but Shae was struggling. I sighed and rubbed my face hard before sitting back in my chair.  
"Baby doll, what's wrong?" Eric asked, his voice soothing me. I looked up at him and smiled weakly, then blushed slightly. His button down shirt was halfway undone, his hair pooling around his shoulders. Dark jeans hung off his hips, and blue eyes were dark with lust.  
"Just mentally and emotionally drained. I need a fucking break before we tour. Which happens to begin next week," I groaned, and he laughed softly. He then walked over to me and pulled me up into his arms, and I sighed. I then buried my face into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his waist.  
"Don't forget to take time for yourself, babe. And know I'm gonna be there as much as I can, despite me going on tour with KISS as well," Eric murmured, and I nodded. Tommy had called earlier in the day to tell him the band was getting ready to tour again. And at the same time as us. I then pulled away and shook my head, and Eric pulled me back closer to him.  
"Seriously, what's wrong baby girl?" He asked, tipping my chin up. I shrugged and averted my eyes, and Eric gripped my chin lightly. I met his gaze once more and he smiled softly. He then leaned in slowly, hovering over me, asking. I closed the gap and he sighed softly into my lips. Just then, the door burst open. I jumped away from Eric, face bright red. Bailey stood in the doorway, eyes wide.  
"What the hell...." She whispered, and I hurried a response.  
"I can explain!!! I swear!!" I cried, trying to save Eric and myself further embarrassment.  
"You better start explaining. And fast," Bailey said, closing the door behind her.

I sat in front of my sister, and she was glaring at me.  
"I thought you, Jannah and I didn't have any secrets?" She snapped, and I nodded.  
"I kept Eric and I's relationship quiet because I didn't want you guys to freak out and worry. We've been together for only two months as it is. Just please drop it," I murmured, and she sighed. She then glared at Eric, who withered a bit under her scrutinizing gaze.   
"You hurt my sister in any way, shape, or form, I'll kick your ass. Understood?" Bailey hissed, and Eric nodded frantically.   
"Understood completely. I would never hurt her, I swear," he murmured, and I sighed. Eric grasped my hand discreetly, and I smiled fondly.


End file.
